The Judge
by Cryptolocker
Summary: A murderer who targets people who commit high levels of crime pops into remenant and everyone is focused on him. Who is he and what does he want to do? Bad summary but i did my best Rated M for lots and lots and lots of gore and messed up scenes *Dark mind works well on M rated storys*


**Hey guys Cryptolocker here and this is my 2nd story i published the other being a short thing about a Ben 10 and RWBY Crossover. This story is going to only be about RWBY But elements from friday the 13th are used The killer goes around and kills people who have commited crimes. Yes this is going to be a weird and kinda crazy story but i really want to focus on the killers interactions with the cast. That being said Reviews are welcome at any times and yes there will be a version of the "Chi chi chi ha ha ha" :) Enjoy**

* * *

"Normal talk"

 **"Judge talking"**

" _Thinking"_

* * *

Nobody knew when he showed up, Nobody knew where he was from and Nobody knew what was behind that hood he was wearing but everybody knew of what he did. The tale follows as this. If you have sinned so greatly it warrants the Judge to come after you, You will receive a message in your dream telling you to stop what you have done. People who have gotten this message and changed there ways vaguely sounding something like this " **Child oh child stray from** **this path, As if you follow this road Soon you will meet your end"** The judge always talked in a whisper that only his victims can hear. The judge appears in your dream to tell you this He wears a long mage robe with a hood always up so you cant see his body or face with 2 glowing red eyes that seem to pierce right into your soul, He carry's a simple long sword that's coated in blood... In fact his entire outfit has blood all over it and its not his. Nobody has ever made it out alive if they never heeded his warning. However if you have been doing the crime long enough he gives no warning. Its weird but the warning only shows if you commit it first time or don't know what your getting your self into. If you don't heed his warning He appears soon. Fog will start to surround you then he appears. And you will hear chirch bells ringing all through out the encounter. He reads out what you have done then gives the punishment. He only gives 3 types, If your caught out but are not your target and have not wrongfully sinned he says your punishment is freedom as if you have the freedom to remember that horrifying look he has..., If you are not his target he will say your punishment is maiming and he will then cut off one of your limbs, However if your his target he will state that " **The punishment is death"** and proceed to kill you. So far no type of barrier has stopped his sword and aura does nothing, Its like the sword is coated in some type of Aura that slices through everything. Nothing seems to hurt him either Any sword that stabs him only gets stuck in him and he wont even slow down. Shoot him and it wont do a thing it just bounces off. Semblances and dust wont work on him either hes basically immortal to a extend. If you damage him enough he staggers and stumbles back then will continue his march. It is possible to kill him but if you kill him you get a 1 day resting period before a " **Hunt"** ensues. If you are hunted your as good as dead, Everywhere you go you will see him in your Peripheral vision. And when you close your eyes to rest or get yourself isolated. Well you will only hear 2 things before being split in half... **"Found you"** Recently we have found the tale and his whole story about his first sighting and what everyone reacted to. This is a documentary about the unknown mystic being known as the Judge. I urge anyone who finds this to please consider it as its the only documentation to prepare to survive him...Theres a god damned reason hes classified as a kingdom level threat. I'm hunted as we speak i killed a innocent family and managed to "Kill the judge" Im writing this in a Atlas bench on the main highway but.. I still see him in my peripheral vision just staring at me, The eyes... The eyes are staring into me, Those god damned fucking eyes... I'm sorry, I'm sorry to the family...I's this the judge's only purpose? To make you feel sorry for what you have done then kill you for vengeance? Perhaps. Either way i have downloaded and uploaded the entire story onto here... This is my final wish im slowly losing vision due to me being awake for 72 hours.. Even aura won't help with sleep deprivation. I can physically feel the fog rolling in as my vision fades.. I think i see him? Oh well the bells... There so.. Nice and soothing... Is that whispering i hear? P_EOIKFOPJKOEJIOWJKOLFM...CONNECTION TERMINATED...

* * *

 **Well i guess thats it Im not writing much for each chapter prob not going to be that long of chapters Im not that good of a writer. Reviews welcome and have a good day ;3  
**


End file.
